Halloween in Orre: Jawbreakers and Spooks!
by Dr. ZalostTealos
Summary: Halloween is here! And the denizens of the Orre Region have already begun their celebration in their own ways. The heroes from both eras in Orre's history return to enjoy this night dressed in costumes to trick-or-treat place to place throughout the land on this special night.


The sun has already set, and Orre's residents from Gateon Port all the way to Phenac City have already prepared for the coming of strangely dressed and often grotesque guests that demand to be given treats at people's doorsteps lest the visitors play tricks on them if they don't according to folklore.

Nightfall has come at the Snagem Hideout. Two approaching vehicles entered Eclo Canyon's borders and into the driveway of the hidden criminal lair. Drivers dismounted their vehicles and approached in a group. They were spotted by a watcher on the second floor shining his rotatable spotlight on the guests.

"Ey boss! We've already got someone up front! Two riders!", Biden said to Gonzap through an intercom as he stood watch at his post.

"Let me see them! I want to know who could possibly come all this way out here just to see us." Gonzap requested before making his way through his messy hideout's interior to the front gate of the base.

He opened the gate and beheld with his heterochromia eyes his unique visitors.

There standing in the light was a familiar red headed boy dressed in a classic vampire outfit with eyeshadow make up under his eyes and his red hair spiked even sharper than usual. He was standing beside his little sister dressed as a creepy ghost girl with even more eyeshadow makeup under her eyes and her blue loose hair dyed deep dark blue.

They looked up to the large mustached, eyebrowed man and raised their Halloween sacks before they requested in synchronization.

"Trick-or-treat!", Michael and Jovi exclaimed with a smile as they held up their Halloween bags..

Gonzap looked down at them with his fierce facial hair swaying in the wind. He looked back up to see two more figures waiting nearby in the dark. He turned around and stepped back into the secret base and stepped back out with a large Halloween cauldron of treats held in his large gloved hands.

"Take your pick!", Gonzap offered the trick-or-treaters.

The siblings cheered and grabbed handfuls of Pokémon themed treats including chocolates, caramels, and jawbreakers. The kids were delighted to fill their bags with far more candy than any of their previous stops.

"Nobody ever comes out here, so we usually end up eating all of this ourselves, the team and the Pokémon. Consider this a benefit as an honorary Team Snagem Member.", Gonzap said to Michael.

"Appreciate it!", Michael thanked with a smile.

"Thanks mister!", Jovi added before joining her brother's departure from the front gate through the metal scrapyard decorating Team Snagem's front yard.

Gonzap waved at the two kids from where he stood at his gate. As the siblings left, the other two figures came into the light and revealed themselves. He stood speechless as he recognized the two visitors.

A familiar silver haired young man dressed in a black trench coat approached with a black under shirt and leggings that portrayed a human skeleton in the dark clothing. Past his sleeves his hands were in skeletal gloves and his feet were in extended spiked collar boots. The rib cage shirt reached up to his neck, closing at his skull painted face. His fierce yellow eyes were looking at Gonzap in their painted in eye sockets and his skeletal painted grin concealed his neutral expression.

Standing beside him was an orange haired post-teenage girl dressed like a witch. She wore a witch's hat and a purple cape with a necklace of lucky charms resembling the crescent moon around her neck. She wore purple eye shadow under her eyes and wore an extra pair of crescent moon charms as ear rings.

"Trick-or-treat!", Rui said to their old adversary as she raised her metal bucket.

Gonzap took his eyes off of her and looked at Wes, expecting the same phrase to come from him. Rui looked at Wes who stood in silence. She gave him a nudge on his right arm.

"Come on Wes, don't be rude.", she said to him.

"I'm not being rude, I'm pretending this isn't actually happening.", Wes answered in a hushed tone.

"Er, Trick-or-treat… I guess.", he finally said it.

Gonzap stood with his right brow raised before he laughed a hearty laugh. Seeing his old turn coat that blew up half of his base so many years ago again was something he could never have imagined, let alone imagine happening on this night of all nights in the dress he was in.

"You're about the last man I'd expect to see back here in that get up. But you won't need to worry, I don't have a 'bone' to pick with you anymore. Bwa ha ha!", Gonzap chuckled at his stupid pun as Wes was disgruntled.

"…. Thanks…", Wes replied with an unamused scowl.

"Don't get your bones in a bunch, I'm just pulling your tail bone kid. Hahaha!", he continued teasing him with horrible attempts at skeleton puns.

"Yeah, yeah thanks. How about that candy?", Wes requested holding up his metal bucket as Rui joined him with a smile.

"Oh sure! Sure sure here you are. Snag yourself all you want.", the old boss of Team Snagem offered his cauldron of sweets.

The dressed couple scooped multiple handfuls of candy out of the cauldron. Wes focused on getting the jawbreakers specifically as it was his secret favorite candy. Their buckets had their fill and the cauldron was nearly empty. Gonzap saw the last few pieces of candy in his cauldron and took them out to drop them in Rui's bucket.

"Its fine, we've already got a lot more for ourselves in the back. But don't ask us how we got them… I mean, we had members go around 'trick-or-treating' of course. Just ask Biden. You remember Biden don't you?", Gonzap asked his former Snagem member

"Sure.", Wes answered with his expression hidden in his skull paint.

"So where have you been all of this time? That kid back there busted Cipher wide open while you two were gone. Eh?"

"Sorry, I'd love to talk about it really, but we have to get going…", Wes explained.

"Yes! We're going back to Pyrite Town to roast marshmallows in Duel Square. We're going to tell stories around a fire and hang around, it's going to be fun!", Rui added explained the Halloween activity happening soon much to Wes's discomfort.

"Oh? How exciting! Shame we can't come along. Most of our team is already out there getting more candy, mainly from the tourists in Phenac City. Bwahaha! Now go on, get out of here. Before I unleash the Houndooms.", Gonzap urged them to leave.

The skeletal young man and the crescent moon witch were not sure if he was joking or not. Gonzap waved at them with laugh as they made their way back to their bike sitting beside the canyon wall. Wes didn't mind as he was more than happy to leave his old boss.

Walking the way they did, Wes looked back at the base and experienced flashbacks of the fun he had blowing it up once that fateful day, before he blew it up a second time only seconds later in his escape. He looked forward again to see in the present, the close friend he had holding his left skeletal gloved hand held a special place in his heart.

"Why do you have to be that way? You didn't have to make it so awkward. Just because he was your old boss and part of Cipher once… He seemed pretty nice! He's changed, don't you think? I'm sure he was just joking about those Houndooms.", Rui said interrupting Wes's inner thoughts.

"You can't make me pretend to be friends with that guy. You just can't and you know it.", Wes replied as he hopped on to the seat of his large motorcycle.

"But why? Come on Wes. You know Orre has changed. People aren't so bitter anymore, maybe you should try changing your outlook too?", the moon witch-dressed girl answered raising her right leg over the side car and dropping on to her seat.

"I'm dressed as a skeleton for a holiday Rui… I think I've changed quite enough already.", Wes defended as he revved up the engine.

Wes saw Michael wave from his bike with his sister sitting behind him before observing him begin zooming across the desert with the light his headlight leading his way across the desert night.

Creating major exhaust from his giant motor engine and tubes spewing flames, Wes steered his hover cycle towards Pyrite Town and raced forward with the blaring noise of the engine's roar. He passed Michael on the way back before they all eventually regrouped back in Pyrite Town where Fateen led the night's activities. Wes looked back to see Michael catch up with the small clouds of dust kicked up in his tracks.

Later in Pyrite Town, denizens and visitors sat around a fire in Duel Square. They sat around on chairs while a few sat on the bare concrete floor towards the fire. Cail, Nett, Megg, Secc, Bitt, Perr, Duking, Officer Johnson, and Orre's heroes were there with a few more of Pyrite Town's citizens wanting to join the social activity. With Chobin arriving late to the party as he was busy preparing a limited amount of candy he would eat as he was always strict about his nutrition as Dr. Kaminko instructed him to be.

Almost everyone had their own costumes. Cail was dressed as a zombie while Officer Johnson was dressed as a mummified man. Megg was dressed as a banshee with her Shroomish in her arms dressed as a ghost with a simple white sheet with two eye holes. Chobin was dressed as a mad scientist or as he calls his suit, "The Genius Professor Disguise.", made to look like Dr. Kaminko. He wore a wig with a large white mesa of hair to accompany is lab coat and column-striped pants complementing his silly bow-tie.

Michael sat on a metal chair by his bag of sweets on the ground with his sister on her own chair next to him chewing on chocolate bars. Wes sat nearby on a rusty chair provided by the town with Rui sitting on a clean foldable chair he elected to keep with him in his motorcycle throughout their travels. They all had their bags and buckets of candy beside their seats. Wes's Umbreon and Espeon were allowed to play with Michael's Jolteon around the town as Rui's entrusted Plusle from Wes from Duking played with Jovi's nicknamed Plusle and Minun, Pluplu and Mimi, sat scurried around the fire side playing tag until they got tired and slept huddled up together on the ground.

"Hey kid.", Wes called Michael's attention as he was busy chewing a mouthful of roasted marshmallows.

"Hmmmmph? What?", he responded as he chewed.

"You eat marshmallows with that plastic toy in your mouth?", he said as he was disgusted by Michael's lack of acknowledgement for the decorative plastic in his mouth sharing the same space as his sweets.

"Oh! Woops! Hold on.", the young red headed teen answered, turning away for a moment to surgically remove his vampire teeth as he kept consuming the roasted marshmallow blob.

He placed the set of teeth on his left knee over his neat black pants that came with his caped vampire suit. Wes noticed left over marshmallow residue on his plastic teeth and turned away to keep himself from gagging.

"Thanks! I forgot there.", Michael thanked as he continued to devour his roasted marshmallows.

"Don't mention it. Please…", he said with an unamused frown disguised by his skeleton painted grin.

Wes turned to see Michael's little sister talking to the strange kid with the large swirling glasses and constant puckering lips like that of a Gulpin's. He couldn't tell if the kid's large tuft of white hair was his or a wig as he had never seen this character before. Street Performer Diogo sat on the other side of the fire roasting her own marshmallows with her Breloom and Raichu sitting beside her reaping the benefits of her multi-pronged marshmallow roasting. Johnson and Cail were making zombie noises to see who would be better suited to star in a horror film and Duking was serving chocolate covered truffles to random strangers. This was scarcely odd to Wes as he always remembered Pyrite Town to be a place where the people kept to themselves and nobody cracked so much as a smile for no good reason.

"Times change….", he said to himself.

"Huh?", Rui noticed Wes speaking to himself very briefly.

"Nothing. Just noticing how different people behave today. Back then, you'd sooner see Wild Pokémon than ever see a bunch of people come together like this.", he stated this observation as he felt his Espeon brush up against his left leg.

"And?", Rui asked further as she looked at his skeleton expression.

"It's just amazing how far they've come since we left together. Haha… makes me wonder where most of our enemies went though… especially that one guy…"

"Miror B?", she asked as she turned her head to look behind them for a moment before turning back to Wes.

"Yeah. Yeah that's the guy. I wonder what the he's up to. Maybe he got a job sweeping dance floors with his big stupid afro. Haha! Like a mop or something! Haha!", Wes laughed.

"Um heheh, yeah.", Rui humored him before looking out for said criminal.

"Hahaha! Just imagine Trudly and Folley holding up their boss upside down while Reath and Ferma drag him around like a mop! Bahahaha!", Wes continued laughing as he felt someone approach them from behind.

"Ahem.", a familiar pitched voice coughed for attention behind them.

Wes stopped laughing and turned around to be face to face with a man's abdominals before looking up to see a familiar self-proclaimed dancing king with a posse behind him that joined his stare down at Wes. The silver haired skeletal dressed late-teenager did not say anything for a good five seconds before Michael broke the silence.

"Hi Miror B! How are things?", Michael greeted with a friendly smile.

"Just fine darling. Although normally I'd be playing my music to signify my entrance on this thriller night, I'm afraid Folley had a folly with the boom box.", the red suited black afro sporting ex-criminal said as he took a quick glimpse at one of his four back up zombie-dressed posse members.

"I told you it wasn't me! Ferma sabotaged it to make me look bad!", Folley said in his defense.

"Whatever. I forgive you. But now boys and girls, take a look at this man! Talking smack about me and my glorious hair like he's some big boss… Who the heck are you?"

Wes didn't answer as he was lost in his flashbacks of seeing a golden dressed Poke Ball afro wearing man that once danced to a sort of ethnic samba at every encounter he had with him. Seeing him again even with his different sharp shades over his eyes gave him a mixed reaction. He couldn't tell if he was happy or scared to see him again. Rui answered first.

"Miror B? Do you remember me?", she asked taking her witch hat off.

"…. You're that girl! Hold the music! That means this walking corpse we have here is… your boyfriend?", Miror B. deducted, comparing the skeleton in his black trench coat to the vigilante in his blue coat that destroyed Cipher so long ago.

"Hey Wes! I didn't know you knew Miror B! I guess he gave you just as much trouble during your time huh?", Michael assumed with a chuckle as he watched the conversation unfold.

Wes turned himself around and stood up with his arms crossed towards Miror B. The posse of four behind their boss examined him and recognized him behind his skeletal disguise. His silver hair was a pretty defining feature as well as his color swapped black coat.

"Hahaha! It's been so long boy. I never did get my revenge on you for ruining my life huh?", Miror B. exclaimed his lament for not living up to one of his life's goals.

Before Wes could answer, Miror B. interrupted him.

"Yet this kid over there! Now he proved to be just as annoying and bratty, maybe even more, than you during my failed rise to power. He snagged every Shadow Pokémon I tried to keep and left me to dance my woes away in the Krabby Club until I scored a deal for me and my posse on some island paradise. But I came back here to have a good time and hearing you of all people talk trash to me like that… I honestly feel so attacked right now. At least the kid was sincere in besting all of my top dancing Ludicolos.", Miror B. pouted as he waited for Wes to say something.

The young man with the painted skeleton grin across his face regurgitated the urge to speak a few words to his old rival.

"Uh…. I'm sorry?", Wes said with an uncaring tone.

"Oh forget it. I don't need any apologies for anything tonight. I just want to sit around here with my posse back in this old kingdom I used to rule and enjoy this thriller night with people I could call 'friends' before the sun comes up again. That is why you see me here tonight.", Miror B. answered, invoking a different perspective now realized by Wes before Miror B's posse began adding to his statement.

"That, and the free food here of course.", Ferma said.

"And the candy we stole!", Folley added.

"What about our plan to trick the Hoenn and Kanto tourists?", Reath asked her boss.

"And the Colosseum hustling?", Trudley followed immediately after Reath.

Miror B had a wide angered smile on his face before he turned about face and proceeded to give each of his four posse members one large lump on their heads. His posse looked down at the floor in humorous synchronization as a waterfall of tears streamed, running their zombie makeup.

"AHEM! Now let's enjoy ourselves here shall we? Friends?", Miror B requested, seating himself on a chair as his posse seated themselves on the hard ground around him. From there they minded themselves and took turns roasting marshmallows the rest of the night as they occasionally darted away to feed off of the catering table around the corner much to Officer Johnson's discomfort.

Wes was back on his seat with Rui seated next to him with her arm around his shoulder. Wes laughed and spoke what was on his mind after what they just experienced.

"It wouldn't be too bad to think Miror B. had a change of heart… coming from an ex-criminal myself, I think I could see people like Miror B. find it in their hearts to make a change…", Wes admitted to Rui as Michael overheard him.

"But it can't be that simple of course. Sometimes people need something to change them… just like Shadow Pokémon needed a bond to change them…. Huh…", Wes observed before he felt Rui give him a tight squeeze around his shoulders.

"Oh come on Wes you're thinking too hard! It's Halloween! Suck on some jawbreakers and relax!", Rui urged him before reaching into his bucket to pick out a jawbreaker, unwrap it, and shove it in his mouth unexpectedly.

Wes's skeleton grin was accompanied by his real grin as he tasted the hard candy in his mouth and felt the moon-witch dressed companion huddle up next to him shoulder to shoulder.

Michael nodded and smiled to see them having a good time after they're long departure from Orre so long ago. He enjoyed another roasted marshmallow before Fateen suddenly appeared to the group and made an announcement.

"I'm so happy to see my children are enjoying tonight's social gathering. But now I must tell everyone here that they are free to leave whenever they'd like as the time has come past seven. But those who stay until eleven at night get to listen to my haunting tales and perhaps take a glimpse into the spirit world tonight. I will return once the clock strikes eleven. I will see you tonight if fate allows it.", the pink haired elderly fortune teller bid them all adieu before proceeding back into her hut near the gateway into the town.

The people around the fire looked at each other. Wes, Rui, and Michael turned to each other as Miror B's posse were discussing amongst themselves whether or not they'd bother staying up to listen to ghost stories from an old lady in the dead of night.

"I'd like to stay up for that. How about you guys?", Michael asked the couple.

"Stay up? To hear ghost stories from a fortune teller? At eleven at night?…. Eh… who needs sleep anyways... I'm in.", Wes agreed with a nod.

"So am I!", Rui joined in.

They were all in agreement before Michael's sister approached him with Chobin's swirly glasses over her eyes. The red headed young teen turned to see his not-so-creepily dressed little sister ask him a question.

"Are we going to spend the night here big brother?", she asked seconds before Dr. Kaminko's aide swiped his glasses back.

"We could…. Or we could ride home now or whenever you'd like.", the red haired young teen explained.

"Jovi doesn't care. Jovi has lots of candy and more marshmallows to eat! Jovi will stay up a little longer.", she said referring to herself in her usual childish third person perspective.

So then it was agreed. Wes, Rui, Michael and his sister would stay around the fire until the stroke of eleven for Fateen's story telling. As time passed, people left for their homes. Cail and Johnson returned to their abodes and Miror B.'s posse went to return to Gateon Port on their crowded hover truck.

One by one the seats were emptied, and by the time the clock struck eleven only Wes, Rui, Michael and his sister were left behind. The fire dimmed and their Pokemon were sleeping together in a huddle beside it. Umbreon, Espeon, Plusle, Jolteon, Mimi and Pluplu were all snuggling together in the warmth that remained by the flame.

The vampire dressed kid sat barely awake in his seat as his sister was half-asleep snuggled up against her brother under his left arm. Wes was staring into the fire as Rui looking up at the full moon, careful not to fall asleep and fall back on her chair. It felt like forever until Fateen finally arrived when she did. And arrive she did when the clock finally struck.

Fateen finally emerged from her hut. She proceeded back to the fire place, waking up Wes, Rui, and Michael with her footsteps and revelation in the dim light.

"Ahh it is good to see the children that I had hoped to stay did stay for my story telling tonight. For these stories are not for the faint of heart. And it will take a strong heart to make it through what I have to tell to you tonight.", Fateen announced, drawing attention of all who were there around the fire.

"Hmph. I'm not easy to scare you know.", Wes gloated his apparent immunity to fear as Rui snickered at his claim.

Fateen sat down on a chair and threw combustible dust into the fire. The flame grew exponentially back to life.

"Good. I will seek to put your claim to the test.", she replied as she adjusted her star shades.

"So what are you going to talk about? These are true stories?", Michael asked, prompting another grunt from Wes.

"Stories, tales of many lost spirits that once walked the land of Orre. This land's history is vast, and throughout history, countless souls have either found solace or ruin at the end of their lives while others may have never had the chance. I have four stories to tell tonight. You may choose to believe them or not. Nevertheless, here I go.", she said to them.

And so Wes, Rui, Michael fell silent to hear Fateen's ghost stories. She began to speak as they listened to the tale she had to tell….

In the old days of Pyrite Town, there once lived an architect who designed all of the buildings the old corporation ordered to have constructed. At one point, he was told to create a design for a monument to represent Orre's presence in the world. He never had an assignment like this, but he was not one to turn down the challenge.

He went straight to work, designing many designs for various kinds of landmarks. Some were statues of the corporate head while others were simple artistic designs representing the three founding towns of Orre. He was given workers to help lay the foundation of the project. On top of one of Pyrite Town's cliffs overlooking the Pyrite Building and the crevice, the foundation for the monument was being constructed when he finally decided on a design.

He raised a giant steel skeleton of a globe. The globe had a representation of the Orre Region surrounded by blank space as its surface. The monument was tall and everyone admired it except for the ones who complained it blocked out the sun's rays. The architect did not pay attention to the complaints and was awarded by the corporation for his work.

On the day the people celebrated its founding anniversary on the grounds where the Pyrite Colosseum was built, the large globe monument began unhinging from its foundations. Someone had sabotaged the monument to fall over with the wind.

There were screams and everyone ran across the bridge. The architect too was part of the crowd that witnessed the globe's fall. But he was not quick enough to escape his work.

Today, the remnants of that globe became the Pyrite Colosseum, and the spirit of the architect still haunts the grounds. People report sitting next to a man who never leaves the stands. On camera, certain shots of Pokémon battles show the man sitting in a seat in the crowd barely visible by the light that enters the Colosseum.

"You have a picture?", Wes questioned slightly intrigued by this story.

"I do. Here. They might be a little hard to see in the dark, but these date from thirty-five years ago.", explained Fateen, passing photos to Rui.

When Wes received one of the old pictures, he inspected the crowd that was there to see a battle between a Raticate and a Cubone. He couldn't see the mysterious man at first until Rui pointed it out for him.

"There! You see it?", exclaimed Rui pointing at the barely visible man.

Wes was unfazed by the revelation of the partially visible tournament attendee. Michael and his sister however were already a little spooked by the cryptic pictures they held in their hands.

"Allow me to tell the second tale I have to tell to you…", Fateen said to them before beginning to tell another story.

There once was a town in the north eastern province of Orre. Past Eclo Canyon was a town established by the mining corporation that colonized this land long ago. "Vimore Town" was the name of this colony. East of Mt. Battle, this town showed promise as it was built rather quickly by the mining corporation and the people who lived there were experienced in the field of agriculture and city development.

Farms were raised and lumber camps were built around the rich land that once thrived in the north east. The town grew quickly to be one of Orre's greatest sources of income from the farms and natural resources derived from the earth.

The people who lived there were a hard working class. In time, the corporation mistreated them and there was a protest in the streets. This was the result of a horrible drought that plagued Orre one year. Crops turned dry and conditions for work were excruciatingly uncomfortable for the amount of pay they received.

Then one day, the sky grew dark and the town's people were trapped in an all-consuming dust storm. The dust was whipped up by the crop rotation of the soil of the farms as well as the sands of the desert past Eclo Canyon and atmospheric conditions. In a matter of hours, Vimore Town and its people disappeared in the fast winds of the storm. No traces of the settlement survived, as if the entire town was cleaned of its existence.

Although it disappeared, there have been reports where travelers who get caught in dust storms from that day forward in the vast desert say they allegedly find themselves wandering into empty town centers that miraculously appear out of nowhere in the vicious storm. The structures would look very much like Vimore Town's buildings. The buildings themselves would be dark, unpowered, and void of life. But they served as shelter for those brave enough to enter and hide from the storm. The last person to have allegedly encountered Vimore Town's ruins in a dust storm has left us, but it is believed that what he has told us is true as the tale I've told to you.

"Interesting… not scary but interesting…", Wes admitted with a nod and his right eyebrow raised.

"Was there really a Vimore Town? I've never heard of such a place.", Michael queried as he was genuinely intrigued.

"I only tell the truest stories I have learned in my many years here. You can choose to believe in them or not, but the spirits of these stories remains just as the spirit of the architect has in the Pyrite Colosseum.", answered Fateen

"We'll, to be honest, I hope your next story is creepier than this one.", Wes requested before Rui reminded him to try not to be rude.

"Rest assured, you will feel something by the end of tonight…", Fateen warned as she looked up at the moon's position in the sky.

Silence settled upon the small group of late night listeners before the fortune teller began speaking her next tale, drawing her gaze away from the full Halloween moon. They listened, and she spoke.

Years ago after the first Shadow Pokémon incident, there was a man who woke up in the middle of the Orrean desert. He appeared as if he was simply dropped into this world. He could not remember who he was and the only possession he had besides the clothing on his back was a ceramic bottle. This was as we discovered him to be, a single man and his bottle.

As he wandered the land, he found Realgam Tower and wandered into the entrance. In his attempts to ride the moving platforms across the transitions between each pod, he often fell off of his platform with his impaired sense of balance. When he was finally noticed struggling, the management of the Realgam Tower's resort took him in for questioning while tending to his care.

They asked him what was his name, but he wouldn't answer as he couldn't remember. With every question he only sat holding his peculiar ceramic bottle over his chest. When asked where he received the bottle, he said he always had it, but he never gave any information on where he found it.

The bottle itself had a peculiar design. Those who saw it and remember it describe it as slightly malevolent in nature. It was oddly colored with a very menacing design. They didn't have to put up with it and the man for much longer before authorities came to take him away for questioning and aid.

He was taken to Phenac City where he was kept under custody of the local police under mayor Trest's commission. Justy took him under his wing as a student with a single Pokémon donated from him to the stranger. A Grovyle was under the stranger's care.

Despite the care given to the man, he disappeared one day with his Grovyle. There was a full investigation, but the only trace left from the man was a discarded, broken ceramic bottle that appeared to be exactly like the one the man had.

Later within the same month, the Realgam Tower's gambling corner had been robbed without any suspects to blame. Trest's treasurey was also robbed. No one suspected the stranger, but I did. He never was seen again to this day and the shards of the bottle were kept in Sherles' evidence cabinets.

"…. So what did you think of that? You young children really are a courageous bunch aren't you?", Fateen observed after concluding her story.

"What do you mean? You think some random man popped in out of nowhere with a bottle just to steal some Poke Dollars? Next I suppose his amnesia was just an act too?", Wes argued not at all convinced by this story.

"Why do you think he's the culprit anyway?", Michael asked, questioning Fateen's reasoning to suspect this mythical character.

"Because I saw him once... I suppose I did… if my memory serves me right….", Fateen said as even she wasn't sure at this point.

"Umm…. Huh…..", Rui added into the awkwardness of the situation over the legitimacy of her stories.

Fateen shook her head as she waved her hand in a gesture of surrender.

"You got me, I can't be trusted to tell stories that would truly give anyone an unsettling feeling. I guess I'm a better fortune teller than a story teller heehee… that might be for the better…. I hope you all have a goodnight now. I'll be going back to my little hut. Goodnight.", she bid them all goodnight before stepping up from her seat and turn away from the fire.

This mystified Wes, Rui, and Michael as they were expecting her fourth story to be told. Michael sat looking confused with his sister sleeping soundly under his left arm against his side. Wes stood up and called Fateen out on her promise of a fourth story as Michael and Rui observed.

"Hey! You said something about a fourth story. What about that?", Wes demanded an answer.

Fateen turned towards the silver haired skeleton resembling post-teen. She gave a wide, unsettling grin as she asked them one last time…

"You really want to hear the fourth tale?", her voice echoed quite clearly.

"Come on. You have to end the night with a bang somehow.", Wes complained.

"Very well. Your fourth story shall be told tonight…", she said before looking up to the moon once more on her way back to her seat.

Wes, Rui, Michael, and Jovi now awake, sat waiting for Fateen to begin telling her last story. The fire ceased to make noise and the smooth desert wind stopped the moment she began to speak. Her tone was heavier than usual.

"This is not so much a tale but a game. On nights like these, if said at the right time a new game will begin for players to participate in. Children, you are all here to take part in this ritual. If you will be so bold as to stay and play the game…", Fateen offered to the shocked four listeners.

"What?! A game?", Wes expressed his confusion.

"A game? You mean like a 'Ghost in the Graveyard' kind of game like we used to play as kids?", Michael asked intrigued by this notion.

"What kind of ritual is this?", Rui questioned Fateen before she finally decided to answer with her eyes constantly glimpsing back at the moon.

"It works similar to what Michael has suggested. The game works like this, first we must put out this light.", Fateen said before digging up sand out of her pockets to put out the bonfire.

Darkness settled in the town as for some reason the power to the lamps and neon signs were out. The only light left to illuminate was the light of the full moon. Fateen spoke as the four listeners slowly adjusted their eyes to the darkness.

"In this world there exists strong willed spirits that make their own legends and myths in lands far, far away. Folklore tells of these people with the most willpower seeing themselves at odds with themselves in their dreams. Their ambitions of the past and choices made them the person they are in the present, but what of the person of the past they left behind? This game, this ritual, is to prove who has the most willpower among the players and courage to face what they may have left behind.", she explained.

"Now close your eyes and imagine the spirit to embody your willpower… give it a name.", she instructed them with a snicker.

"This is not what I had in mind…", Wes said to himself as he closed his eyes with his left hand held by his long-time companion as they continued listening to Fateen.

"Imagine the Pokémon he or she would possess... you won't need to imagine the personality however, as they came from within your own mind. And they will inherit traits you once had or always had…", she continued instructing.

"Now say out loud, 'Welcome to the Orre Region! I challenge you to a battle on this night!"

"Welcome to the Orre Region! I challenge you to a battle on this night!", the four announced into the night with their eyes closed.

As absurd as Wes thought this was, he was getting slight thrill from this game. He already had his figment ready in his mind.

"Once midnight has been struck and the moon is in position, one of the four of you will have their willpower holder summoned into the region somewhere. Depending on your innermost traits past and present, the spirit will act upon it. As it roams the land looking for the one who summoned it. He or she will act on its own will and it's up to you to find it first and confront it, or wait for it to find you if you wish…"

"Now… four… three… two… one…", Fateen counted down before she clapped her hands, signifying the passing into midnight.

"The spirit has arrived…. Now it is up to the winner to find and end this last story of the night. Find him first if you want an advantage… or let it find you and face a true challenge. Either way, it will disappear once the light of the sun touches the land again.", Fateen concluded her instruction.

"You may open your eyes now."

Wes, Rui, Michael and his sister opened their eyes although they were still outside in the middle of the darkened Duel Square. When they looked, they saw Fateen was already making her way back to her hut without a word. Wes pursued her.

"Hey! Where are you going?!", he interrogated running up to her side before she turned to answer.

"I'm going to back to bed. The rest of the story is all up to you. One of you summoned a phantom doppelgänger from another world with a name you chose. It inherited a portion of the summoner's personality, but it will find the summoner and demand a battle. You know what to do. Find it or it will find you first to take you by surprise…. Goodnight everyone! Happy Halloween!", Fateen wished them as she stepped across the moonlit town.

Wes turned to see Rui, Michael and his sister stood up confused as to what's happening. Rui approached him with questions as the red headed young teen followed with his own, keeping his ghost girl dressed sister close.

"What's happening? Where is she going?", they asked him as he stood in disbelief of what he just heard.

"She says that it's coming for one of us… and she's not going to stick around to see it.", Wes answered the them while he scratched the back of his head through his silver hair.

Rui and Michael looked at each other as Jovi stood confused, rubbing sleepy eyes. Wes scoffed at the idea, tonight being Halloween he found this very amusing.

"Hahaha! Yeah, sure. She's just trying to give us a good scare.", he laughed it off.

"Are you sure? I'm feeling a little creeped out right now…", Rui admitted with Michael nodding in agreement with a worried expression.

"No. There is no way any of this is real. All of her stories were just stories. Fiction. Maybe they were based on something but no way are they real. No way.", the skeleton resembling denied the possibility of legitimate stories.

Michael was about to suggest something but Wes shot him down verbally.

"NO! No we won't go to the Pyrite Colosseum or look in Sherle's evidence cabinet for proof of spooks. I'll tell what we're going to do. Let's all grab our candy, make like a tree and timber on to our beds in the hotel."

"But what about the ghost? How do we know who summoned it and who it will go after?", Michael queried.

"She said a person with strong willpower is usually the winner…. Is it you?", the young red headed teen continued much to Wes's annoyance.

"Come on Michael…. You can't believe any of this is real. I expect better from you…", Wes said.

"But Fateen said….", Michael almost tried to counter before he was verbally cut off by his predecessor.

"Just forget it kid.", Wes urged before Rui stepped in to keep the topic alive.

"But Wes, if something is out there, how will we know before it's too late?", she asked as she was unsure of what could happen either.

He stood silent for a moment. He shook his head and ran his right gloved hand across his skeleton painted face, accidentally peeling a little bit of the paint off of the tip of his nose. He gave a small growl as he thought before finally told them as he gestured to them.

"I'll stay up. All of you can go to bed. I'll keep watch and be sure anyone or anything that comes close won't come close…. You got it?", he offered the notion of him keeping watch.

"What? And let you have all the fun? Come on I want to see this happen!", Michael expressed how much he wanted to see their battle with the phantasm before he was immediately distracted by his little sister clinging to his left arm.

"Big brother, Jovi is tired… but Jovi ate so much candy…. how can Jovi be tired?... Jovi is tired….", the little sister showed her need for sleep as she placed her right cheek against his left arm..

Michael patted her on the head and looked at Wes. He tilted his head and gestured them both should just turn in for the night. The young red headed teen sighed and agreed before they retrieved their sacks of candy and Michael's plastic vampire fangs sitting on his seat. All of their Pokémon were returned before the trainers returned themselves to the hotel.

After Michael and Jovi were out of the scene, Wes was alone with Rui by his side in the darkened town.

"Aren't you go to bed?", Wes asked as he could see her face under her witch hat in the light of the moon.

"I'm not going to let you out stay out here alone. We've always been together, right?", exclaimed Rui with a smile.

"Don't tell me that you really believe there's some spectral spook out there coming this way to battle one of us are you? I was just going to stay out here for ten more minutes….", Wes answered still not believing in Fateen's experimental ritual.

"Well she has foreseen our futures a lot back in the day. I believe she could channel something from the spiritual world…. But here I thought you were trying to play your knight-in-shining-armor routine like you used to. You really don't believe there is something out there? Even on Halloween? You're not at all superstitious Wes?", she questioned once more.

"I'll believe it when I see it. And when I see it, you better believe it's going to have a bad night after I'm through with it. I ain't afraid of no ghost. I refuse to be afraid of no ghost.", he declared firmly solidifying his disbelief in the fear factor of ghosts.

"What about Ghost Pokémon?", Rui countered, prompting a tired sigh from the young man.

"That's enough... Want to join me in my night watch? I won't mind.", he offered Rui as he grabbed his metal bucket of candy off the ground by his seat, taking along the seat too.

"Sure. I'll stay up with you a little longer… on this beautiful night… have you ever seen a more beautiful night?", Rui whispered, looking up at the moon and the stars.

"Only in Orre…", Wes answered, grabbing Rui's bucket and seat too.

In a moment, Wes and Rui were sitting at Pyrite Town's gateway with their buckets of candy beside them. Plusle as on Rui's lap as Umbreon and Espeon were by Wes's chair. The two old heroes of Orre looked out into the Orrean Desert together as the town slept, unpowered and unlit.

The night was silent; as was the desert the entire time they sat together. The moon's light did not reveal anything throughout the desert horizon. Rui invited Wes to look up at the stars with her on this clear night as they sat. Wes did not hesitate to accept as he felt himself wanting to lay back and doze off into space.

They stared into the sky together for a while. Rui let go of Wes's hand, prompting a suggestion from him for their next course of action.

"How about we call it a night too… huh?", he said feeling the bags under his eyes.

Rui didn't say anything. Wes blinked his tired eyes and yawned before he stood up straight. He reached for her shoulder, but she wasn't there. She was sitting right by his side on her own chair but she wasn't sitting there as he discovered waving his left arm all around the empty space.

"Rui?... You there?", he asked again before discovering he was completely alone with his Umbreon and Espeon by his side looking out into the distance.

The black trench coated skeleton resembling young-man saw that his companion had completely disappeared along with her metal bucket of candy. Although he felt a little betrayed, he couldn't blame her for not wanting to stay out all night, albeit it is unlike her to leave so suddenly without warning. Wes shrugged it off.

"Welp, no sense in being out here anymore. Let's go you two.", Wes beckoned his two faithful Pokémon.

His Pokémon didn't respond as they were fixated on something in the far distance. Umbreon began growling as Espeon kept staring silently. Wes noticed this and tried looking in their direction, but he could only see a small dust cloud kicked up by the wind over a dune of sand and dead grass.

"What's wrong you two? You see something over there?"

Wes stood up from his chair and squinted his eyes. It was hard to spot in the dark, but a visual disturbance was seen in distance. A human shaped silhouette appeared to be waving at him from across the silent sands. Wes couldn't tell if it was his eyes playing tricks on him as the figure was too far away to tell for sure.

"…. Oh now I get it. This is all just some elaborate prank isn't it? Michael's over there probably laughing like a Poochyena... Well, I guess he won't mind if we rush right over and visit him huh? Get to the chopper!", Wes beckoned his Umbreon and Espeon to sit in the passenger's car on his hover cycle.

With a loud rev of the flame spitting engine, Wes charged on his metal steed towards the direction where the silhouette once stood. When he approached the location, nothing was there. He was already out a quarter of a mile away from Pyrite Town's entrance, he decided to drive around the dunes looking for Michael and Rui if they stuck around after his attempted confrontation.

"Come out you guys! The jig is up!", Wes called out to them before heading out into the open desert in his search.

As he explored the empty desert at night, he found he was not making any progress in his attempt to bust some pranksters. He looked at his Umbreon and Espeon sitting in his passenger seat, fixating on a single direction away from where their trainer was driving. Wes turned the bike around to see his Pokémon turn their heads like a compass towards a single direction. As odd as it was, Wes was undeterred in his vehicle-mounted investigation and turned toward the direction they faced.

After passing through dunes and kicking up dust clouds in his wake, he could see the makings of another biker's trail in the horizon. Umbreon and Espeon both started barking and growling at the kicked up clouds ahead. Wes was unfazed and charged forward with the pedal to the metal.

Just as he approached it however, he could see the biker not driving away from him but speeding towards him at a high velocity. Wes's eyes grew wide as he tried to make out who it was in the dust as he stopped. The mysterious rider charged at him in a glowing blue light with a maniacal laughter howling through the dust. It did not stop in its tracks. The phantom rider was about to run him right over and crash into his bike!

"What the?! HEY?!", Wes shouted and hesitated before he could attempt to dodge what was already too late to dodge.

As if time slowed around him, he felt the rider and it's very familiar bike phase right through him and his bike like a ghost. Immediate chills and a sudden heavy feeling of dread and fear caught up with him when he realized the hover biker did not crash into him but passed through him, bending the laws of physics as he knew it. He felt cold as he turned to see what just swooped right through him.

The clouds cleared to reveal nothing, but Umbreon and Espeon were driven mad by the experience, running around and keeping by their trainer's side with their eyes darting all over the place. Wes had his arms over them to keep them calm as he tried to spot the anomaly.

"W-Where did you go?! Show yourself!", he demanded after regaining his nerve.

In the direction he looked, he could see the same silhouette waving a him just as it did before at Pyrite Town's gate. No matter how hard he tried, he could not tell what the figure looked like under the moonlight. As he approached he heard a low monotone laughter, as if from a crazed villain nearbye. Umbreon and Espeon pointed and stood between their trainer and the mysterious foe.

Wes casted his eyes on a puft of smoke spewing large translucent blue flames from a hovering motorcycle that was the same model as Wes's ride. The vehicle itself was translucent, visible with only a light blue outline with the passenger car completely nonexistent. On the rider's seat was empty. In a moment, it vanished into a blue dusty cloud originating from it's very body. It disappeared as if it was never there.

"Wh-What is this? That can't be a ghost hover cycle or something is it? Or was it just…."

Umbreon and Espeon turned one hundred and eighty degrees and jumped back, barking at their trainer to warn of the danger behind him. Wes jumped about face to see the same ghostly cycle again before seeing its driver who's spectral body and face was barely visible in the moonlight. The vehicle was revved with streams of blue flames spewing out of its engines. Wes tried to make out the details of the incorporeal driver, but his heart was racing too hard for him to focus before he could see it throw a transparent spectral Poke Ball infront of him, summoning a Spectral Houndoom.

The Spectral Houndoom howled as it's ghostly trainer sent out a Spectral Skarmory to oppose Wes. The driver and it's transparent vehicle slowly disappeared into a cloud of blue smog as the two unreal Pokémon attacked.

"U-Umbreon! Use a Confuse Ray on the Houndoom! Espeon, I'm switching you out with Tyranitar!", he issued his commands.

Umbreon charged forward and unleashed a Confuse Ray attack over the Houndoom. Houndoom was confused, but it still managed to attack, coming at Espeon with a Crunch attack.

Wes switched him out with Tyranitar just as the Spectral Houndoom attacked, the damage was minimal and the Spectral Houndoom snarled as he backed off.

The foe's Skarmory swooped forward towards Tyranitar and sliced with a Steel Wing attack from its sharp bladed wings.

Tyranitar sustained the damage, but he still stood tall.

"Now a counter attack! Use Rockslide, Tyranitar! Umbreon, Faint Attack on that Skarmory!", Wes issued again.

Umbreon rushed forward and used it's Faint Attack on Skarmory, dealing ineffective damage.

Houndoom unleashed a blue stream of flames from its incorporeal mouth with it's Flamethrower attack, blasting through Umbreon and leaving Wes feeling the heat of the situation intensify.

The Spectral Skarmory disappeared into a blue cloud that enveloped it's transparent avian body, as if in a retreat, before Tyranitar unleashed the stones picked up and thrown from the ground over the opposition.

Spectral Houndoom was devastated by the super effective attack, it howled before slowly fading out of existence in its own blue cloud.

The battle wasn't over yet, as the sound of a maniacal laughter tore into the night. Wes turned to see the ghost driver on his cycle again but by his hover cycle. The figure now was clear in the shade of a cloud the passed over the full moon. The spectral trainer lifted its shades to reveal soul piercing glowing yellow eyes. The outline of the figure looked very much like Wes.

"…. I guess I was the winner huh? … I don't look half-bad actually. I'm actually a little impressed.", Wes admitted with a chuckle before provoking the spectral doppelgänger to laugh along with him with a unsettlingly large ear-to-ear smile.

The doppelgänger lowered it's shades and drove forward into a cloud before appearing infront of Wes to fake him out again with another speedy phasing through him and his Pokémon. From the air two Spectral Poke Balls were dropped to summon a Spectral Sudowoodo and a Spectral Mismagius to oppose Wes.

Wes issued his commands as the enemy Pokémon assembled to attack. Keeping behind his Tyranitar and Umbreon, they battled again.

"Umbreon! Faint Attack on Mismagius! Tyranitar, Blizzard!

The even more ghostly blue veiled Mismagius disappeared into a blue fog as Umbreon charged at her and reappeared behind him, forcing him to miss with an attack that's ordinarily impossible to miss with.

Mismagius began singing it's Perish Song attack. All Pokémon hearing it will now faint soon unless switched out.

Sudowoodo used Block on Umbreon, keeping him from being returned.

Tyranitar breathed its Blizzard attack, but it only hit Mismagius, dealing a moderate amount of damage.

The next turn the Spectral Pokémon disappeared in blue clouds and reappeared behind Wes. He couldn't issue his commands or decide on what to do as he felt himself being picked up from the ground into the air much to the surprise of his Umbreon and Tyranitar.

"He-hey! Get me down from here!", he demanded before he felt himself briefly free falling on to the dry dirt.

He rubbed his head and regained his nerve before he realized his Pokémon were being decimated by the combined repeated attacks from the Sudowoodo's Low Sweep attack towards Tyranitar as Mismagius repeatedly sliced Umbreon with Magical Leaf attacks.

Tyranitar was forced to be recalled after it fainted. Umbreon fainted to the Perish Song after Wes's inability to act from the dirty trick by the Spectral Pokémon.

"Rrrrrgggh! You're not going to get away with that! Entei! Espeon!", he switched his fainted Pokémon out standing up from the ground.

Entei stood ready with Espeon to help win the battle against the incorporeal foe. The doppelgänger laughed out of site in response to Wes's response to his trickery. His heart was racing with adrenaline but he was not any the less angry with how this battle is turning out.

"Entei! Blast Mismagius with a Flamethrower! Espeon, use Psychic on that Sudowoodo!", he issued his commands.

Entei unleashed a stream of flames towards Mismagius, but Spectral Mismagius disappeared into a cloud again only to be replaced with Spectral Skarmory, burning him to the ground and disappearing for good. The incorporeal foe continued its ominous laughter as he flew down on his cycle from the air dropping two more spectral Poke Balls to summon a ghostly transparent Raikou and Suicune in the moonlight before Sudowoodo fainted to the slam of the Psychic attack.

Seeing the two Spectral versions of the legendary Pokémon he owned, he realized this was his own fault. Wes imagined the doppelgänger spirit in possession of a few of his Pokémon as well as inheriting his own name for the fun of it. The spectral foe now barely visible with his two legendary Pokémon under the full moon's light bellowed before they began the attack.

Wes issued his commands as fast as he could before the spectral enemies could act.

Entei charged forward but Spectral Raikou outpaced him and landed a Crunch attack on Espeon.

He was shook about and thrown to the ground with brutality. Espeon fainted on the spot to the super effective attack.

Entei couldn't act before the graceful Spectral Suicune blasted him with a Hydro Pump attack. Entei barely stood, soaking wet and weak from the super effective attack. Wes could see the situation was not good.

"No there's still hope. I've got two more Pokémon left, these are his last two, they must be. Metagross! Earthquake!", he sent out his Pokémon to charge into battle immediately with an attack.

The Iron Leg Pokemon landed on the dusty ground and used an Earthquake attack with the help of the Quick Claw it held.

Entei was ordered to use Protect as soon as the Earthquake began.

Rocky explosions from the shaking earth bursted beneath the Spectral Raikou and Spectral Suicune.

Raikou fell over and disappeared for good into the blue cloud that enveloped it in the rocks as Suicune stood trembling against the damage.

Suicune used a Surf attack, but the kicked up wave of water could not reach behind Entei's Protect, but it landed a hit on Metagross to deal moderate damage. The entire battle field was drenched in water.

The doppelgänger finally appeared behind his Pokémon as any normal trainer should. He lifted his desert shades and placed him over his head as he kept a maniac smile. The phantom was ready to see the climax of this battle between him and his summoner.

"Now Metagross! Psychic! Entei, Crunch!", he issued the last order.

The Spectral Suicune attempted to disappear into blue fog again, but once it reappeared in another cloud of blue fog, the attacks were already ready to land once he became vulnerable again. He was defeated and disappeared into blue smoke again.

Wes achieved victory?! Or so he thought as he could see his unsettling spectral doppelgänger clap his barely visible hands.

The Wes-look-alike stopped clapping and raised both of his arms into the air, summoning all six of his Spectral Pokémon ready to battle again. The tired skeleton-resembling trainer was not happy to see his opposition looking ready to close in on his Pokémon and him again.

"I wasn't this insidious was I?", Wes exclaimed as he could see the phantasm laugh it's grisly laugh with its wide ear-to-ear transparent smile.

The Houndoom, Skarmory, Sudowoodo, Mismagius, Suicune, and Raikou in their spectral half-visible beautify under the full moon surrounded Entei and Metagross, overwhelming them instantly forcing them to be recalled to their balls once they fainted.

Wes was left with one Pokémon. Though powerful as it was as a guardian and respected legendary Pokémon, he could not believe it would be enough to stomp the cheating spectral foe in front of him.

"There must be a way to win this…. What did Fateen say?... sunlight… the sun! Hold on.", Wes exclaimed his excitement when he had this sudden realization.

"Ho-oh! Sunny Day!", Wes proclaimed the last move to end it all.

The foe stopped laughing as he beheld the guardian of the land that entrusted it's power in it's old savior. Ho-oh flew to the sky and summoned a miniature sun in the sky to shine down upon the battle field. The Spectral Pokémon disintegrated under the sun.

The Spectral Doppelganger disappeared with his Pokémon, but not before a voice boomed throughout the entire world around Wes before reality flashed before his eyes.

"HAPPY HALLOWEEN!" boomed the low pitched laughing voice as the teen felt lightheaded.

Wes coughed on the floor and opened his eyes to see Rui, Michael, Jovi, Miror B and his posse looking down on him like he was a patient on a hospital bed. He looked around to see he was in Pyrite Town at Duel Square's Halloween Party. He was lying on the cement ground. He could see Miror B turn to the rest of the denizens of the town at the event.

"He's alright everybody! Dance on!", he proclaimed as spooky themed disco music played nearby.

"Wes! Are you okay?! Are you alright?", Rui expressed her concern as she held his head with one hand on his chest.

The skeleton resembling young man sat up with his right hand on his head. His throat felt weird and he had a headache.

"Uuughhh what happened?", he asked his friends.

"You were choking on a jawbreaker. You were out for like five minutes!", Michael explained before he stood aside to let Wes's loyal Pokémon see him.

Umbreon and Espeon suddenly jumped on him and snuggled up to him. He smiled and laughed as he petted his two very old friends who were so worried about him.

"I guess I scared you all pretty good huh?", he said with a smug grin.

"Don't ever do that again! Not even on Halloween!", Rui demanded, Wes nodded with a smile as he grabbed her hand to help himself up from the ground.

"I had to give you CPR and we had to punch you in the stomach to get that jawbreaker out, but in the end you're here. And that's all that matters.", she declared happy to see he was alright.

"…CPR huh?…", Wes questioned grinning like a giddy school boy.

"Oh yeah… is that a bother?", the witch dressed young woman asked.

"Nah….", the skeleton resembling young man responded, prompting Rui to grin with a little blush.

Soon they were all sitting by the fire. Wes didn't bother touching his jawbreakers in his metal bucket of candy as he sat and stared into the fire with his companion by his side. Rui rested her head on his shoulder as they waited through the night. It was peaceful with people gradually leaving up until Fateen revealed herself again. She approached the bonfire and greeted everyone.

"Who is brave enough to listen to my ghost stories, my children of the night?", Fateen offered waving her arms in the dark as she approached her seat by the fire

"Let's go Rui. Let's call it a night.", Wes suggested, grabbing their candy buckets and her hand ready to leave for the Pyrite Super Grand Hotel in a hurry.

"Oh?! Oh! Uhm, alright! Goodnight everyone! See ya tomorrow Michael and Jovi!", Rui bid them goodnight before leaving to her room with Wes for a calm rest of the night.

The young red headed teen and his sister were left to see the couple go into the Pyrite Super Grand Hotel together. They turned to each other and then to Fateen with the question.

"What's wrong with them?", he wondered.

Fateen shrugged and responded as she adjusted her star shades…

"I guess some people just can't handle ghost stories."

Happy Halloween!


End file.
